


Traveling through the multiverse to find you

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Demon Dean and Angel Castiel AU, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Pirate and Prince AU, Secret Relationship, Space War AU, and more - Freeform, gender swap au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TFW are on a hunt. They get captured by a witch and Castiel goes missing. Sam, Dean and Gabriel have to find him by going through many different worlds.





	Traveling through the multiverse to find you

Traveling through the Universes. Many different universes and all of them have the same outcome. Two people meet, fall in love and they end up together. It doesn’t matter who or where they are, they will always end up together, no matter what. That was true for most people and it would be true for two people in this story.

Driving down the road in a slick black four door 1967 Chevy Impala were Team free Will. They were on their way to a case they had found. It was a witch. God, how Dean hated Witches. They were slimy bitches that’s for sure. They drove into town and parked by the motel. Sam and Gabriel got their own room. While Dean and Castiel got theirs. There was a bit of a miscommunication and they ended up with only one bed, which Castiel didn’t mind because, “I don’t sleep anyway Dean. I’m an Angel.” Dean rolled his eyes, and told him to get into bed anyway. What was the big deal? Sleeping in the same bed as your best friend? Not like anything would happen. Dean got under the covers and closed his eyes. He felt Castiel’s breathe near his ear. “Good night Dean.” Dean opened one eye to say, “Night Cas.”, and then he closed it again. His breathing even. He was asleep. Castiel could tell that Dean was asleep. Not just by his breathing but because the Hunter was dreaming. Castiel didn’t know if he should do it but he hoped Dean wouldn’t know or he would because he would see him.

He lightly touched Dean’s shoulder, his eyes glowing blue. He blinked and he was in Dean’s dream. He saw Dean on a pier. He seemed to be fishing.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean looked up. “What are you doing here Cas?”

“I didn’t want to intrude but I wanted to be here in case you had a nightmare.”

Dean laughed. “Thanks Cas.”

Castiel tilted his head and blinked. He sat down in the chair next to Dean that was not there before and grabbed a beer from the cooler.

“So, Cas… if this is my dream, I can control it?”

Castiel looked at him. “In a sense… yes.”

Dean smiled. “Cool.”

“Yes… very cool.”

“What now Cas?”

“I suppose I could stay here with you until you wake up. When I am here, you won’t have any nightmares.”

Dean looked at him, surprised. “Really?”

“Yes.”

And then Dean woke up. When He opened his eyes, the sun was shining and he turned to look at Castiel, who for some reason, was asleep.

“Cas? You asleep?”

The Angel grunted. “Yes.”

“I thought you didn’t need to sleep.”

“I don’t but I thought I’d try it. It’s strange.”

“Wait... did you fall asleep while you were in my Dream?”

“I think so.”

Dean sat up. “You Okay Cas? Did going into my dream drain you or something?”

“No. I’m fine Dean. Do not worry.”

“If you say so Cas, let’s go get ready.”

Castiel nodded and they got ready to go with the others.

—

It was on a Hunt like any other day. They were dealing with witches and this witch was an absolute bitch in all the sense of the word. She had outsmarted all four of them, capturing them at the same time.

It was quite embarrassing if you asked them.

The witch waited for them to wake up. When they finally did, she smiled.

“Did you enjoy your nap boys?”

Dean looked at her. “What the hell.”

The witch looked at him and smiled, and then she cackled. Yes, she fucking cackled.

“I have something that will help me get rid of you and only I know how to work it. This will be fun because I get to try it on one of you.” She said in a mocking sing song voice, and made her way over to Castiel. She bent down, and lifted his chin with her hand. He flinched and pulled away from her.

She grinned. “You. I’m going to use it on you.” And then she stood up, and went over to a table and grabbed something. It was some sort of statute. It didn’t look like anything they had ever seen before.

She seemed to get the message. “Do you know what this is?” When all she got were glares, she continued.

“This statue is the key to the multiverse. One spell and it will open a portal and it will let you go to any universe you want. Go through one door and it’s one place. Go through another and it’s a completely different one. You get my point. So, let me get straight to it.”

She set the statue on the ground, far enough to where they couldn’t touch it and said the spell.

“Hear me now. Open the portal and let me see the universes!”

The statue began to glow, and a rip in the air opened. She clapped her hands.

“It worked. Excellent.” She said, and then went back over to Castiel. She said something that was hard to translate but then something happened. There was a bright glowing light and then when it faded.

Castiel was gone.

Sam, Dean and Gabriel blinked as they looked at the spot where Castiel once was.

“What the fuck. What the fuck? Where the hell is, he you bitch!” Dean growled.

She looked at them, and with a wave of her hands, she released them.

“You can’t kill me. I’m the only one who knows how to work this thing. So, you need me if you want him back.”

Dean grabbed her and lifted her up by her neck.

“Well guess what Bitch? You’re coming with us to find him.”

She gasped for air as her eyes widened when he grabbed her.

“Okay... I’ll... help you... find him! Just... let... me go!”

He dropped her and she coughed, trying to breathe.

“We don’t got all day bitch. Let’s get a move on already.”

She stood and fixed her hair. “Oh, um yes. Of course. Let’s go.”

The three men waited for her to lead the way. She walked into the portal and they followed. When they got to the other side, there were hundreds of thousands of doors. Each one with a name on a gold plate bolted to the door.

The men audibly groaned in frustration.

“You have GOT to be kidding me right now!” Dean growled.

“There are thousands of doors! How do we know which one you sent him to!” Sam rolled his eyes.

“If you are screwing with us witch, I’ll kill you myself.” Gabriel snapped.

The witch was visibly uncomfortable now. “Calm down Gentlemen. I will get you to your Friend. There’s just... one problem.”

“And What is that!?” All three said in unison.

“I don’t know which door I sent him to...”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?” Dean shouted and grabbed her and shook her.

“You are going to have to remember which door it is or else we’re going to have a problem.”

“Hold on. Hold on. I can get you to him, but we must go through the doors. It’s the only way.”

“What the hell do you mean it’s the only way?”

“You’ll have to find that out yourself.”

“No, you’re going to tell us right now.”

“I can’t tell you. That’s your journey that you have to discover.”

“Can we please kill her now?” Gabriel grunted.

“I second that motion.” Sam said.

“Sounds good to me.”

“You can’t kill me! Only I know how to work it!”

“Well guess we’ll have to find out how to work it ourselves.” Dean said, and then he killed her. Her body dropped. The men left her there and began their long quest to find Castiel.

The first door they came to, it had a golden plate that said,

‘Domestic Destiel AU.’

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked, looking very confused.

The Other two shrugged. Dean opened the door and walked through with Sam and Gabe coming in tow.

No one would be able to see them so they could look for Castiel without a problem.

Except that Dean had stopped and was watching another him and Castiel meet for the first time. This Castiel wasn’t an Angel. He was human. Maybe that’s what the sign meant. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel watched as the other Dean and Castiel met for the first time. They watched all the love, all the heartbreak and Drama, but they had to leave once it got too much. Their Castiel was not behind this door. Dean closed the door behind them, leaning against it.

“Definitely not that door.” He said, and stood up.

“You think?” Sam replied, giving him Bitch face #45 and then he rolled his eyes.

“Come on. Let’s just go to the next one alright?” Gabriel spoke up and started to head to another door. The brothers followed him.

Sam had found a list of every door when they had come through the portal. It was in the witches pocket. He marked off the first door on the list. The next door they came to read,

‘Destiel Pirate and Prince AU.’

There was that word again. Destiel. What in the hell did that even mean and why did it keep showing up? Dean wondered. Did he even want to know? No, he didn’t but at the same time he did. He opened the door and they walked inside. This time, they saw a Dean who was the Pirate, and on a ship. This world’s Castiel in a Palace, so he must be the prince. They watch as the Pirate Dean goes up on the shore and then he climbed up to the tower wall. Prince Castiel was in his room. Dean climbed up to the balcony and went inside. Now, the three of them could see that there was some confrontation that involved the Prince throwing a lamp at Pirate Dean. Pirate Dean was trying not to get hit and was also trying not to get hit. The Prince managed to hit him, and it knocked Pirate Dean out. The three of them were expecting Prince Castiel to call his guards but he never did. Instead he dropped the lamp, and carried the unconscious Pirate to his bed. There, he nursed him back to health in secret for weeks. No one knew the Pirate was there until someone did. Prince Castiel fought to keep them away from Pirate Dean but it was no use. The Prince was held back as they dragged the struggling Pirate away. Both yelled out for each other. Pirate Dean was thrown into the Dungeon. Prince Castiel snuck down there to go and see him.

Dean looked at Sam and Gabriel and shook his head. They both nodded. Not this one either. The three of them left and closed the door.

“Next.” Dean said, and Sam lead them to the next door. It was labeled,

‘Destiel Merman AU.’

“Merman? What the Hell does that mean?” He asked and Sam looked at the list.

“According to this list, it has the names of all the doors and even a summary or something underneath the name. Like with the first door. It says,

‘Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak meet by chance of luck and sparks flew. The rest was history.’ And then the other door we just left, it says underneath this one,

‘Dean Winchester is a pirate and Castiel Novak is a Prince. It doesn’t go well the first time they meet because Castiel hits him with a lamp!’ “

“What does it say underneath this one Sam?” Dean asked, looking at the list. Sam looked at him and then back at the list and read out loud.

“ ‘Dean Winchester is a fisherman who gets the catch of his life; Literally.’ “

“Is that it?”

“Yup, that’s all it says. Let’s go through the door.”

"What if it's underwater Sam? What then huh?"

“I don’t think it will affect us Dean.”

“Well I guess we’ll have to find out then.” Dean said, and opened the door. They walked in. Sam was right. The water didn’t affect them at all. The three of them watched as a new story unfolded.

Fisherman Dean is in a small boat out on the water with a pole in his hands. He waited to catch something as he had been out there all day, and nothing has bitten. He was ready to go home if he didn’t catch anything today.

That all changed with a blink of an eye. Suddenly the pole started tugging and he grabbed it, reeling it in as much as he could. The pole snapped just as something big landed in the boat and sank it with him on it. He was sinking fast. He couldn’t breathe and the surface was fading further as he got closer to the bottom. He closed his eyes as he prepared himself to take his last breath. It all happened so fast. One minute he was slowly drowning and then the next thing he knew, he was coughing up water out of his lungs. When he finally caught his breath again, he looked around and realized that he was not on shore, but somewhere else entirely. He didn’t know where he was or who or even what had brought him here. Maybe he was already dead, and this was Heaven. Was he dead already? Is this Heaven? He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his brother Sam, or his friends. He hoped that they would miss him or try to look for him at least. He hoped that they cared for him in some way and would find him and if they did, it would be soon. He heard a noise, like a loud bang and turned toward the source of it. He looked, but didn’t see anything until he turned back around and was face to face with a stranger with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“You… don’t have a tail. What are you?”

“Uh… shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

“I suppose so.”

The conversation went on for a while as the two of them got to know each other, and Fisherman Dean asked Merman Castiel to help him get home. The Merman agreed.

Dean sighed. “Let’s go. This one is a bust too.”

“We’ll find him Dean. I promise.”

Dean nodded. “I know. I just wish we didn’t have to go through every single door just to find him. We’ll be here forever!”

“Look, Dean. Maybe if we split up, we could go through more doors a lot faster.” Sam suggested.

Dean thought for a moment. “That could work. I mean we can try… It doesn’t hurt to try.”

Sam nodded. “Good. Alright, I’ll take…uh let’s see… I’ll take Destiel Space war AU. Gabriel, you take the demon Dean and Angel Castiel one, and Dean, you can take the Cowboy one.”

Dean perked up. “Awesome.”

“You guys ready?” Sam asked. Both Dean and Gabriel nodded.

“Good, see you guys later.” And then the three of them went to their separate doors.

Sam went into one door, Gabriel another, and then Dean went into his.

‘Destiel Space War AU.’

Dean Winchester is on the spaceship called the Impala. He has his crew, consisting of Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Ellen, Pamela, Donna, Jody, Claire, and Alex. They were all in a middle of a huge war and they had to use everything they could. An Intruder with blue eyes comes aboard and steals the captain.

‘Demon Dean and Angel Castiel AU.’

Dean is a demon who meets the warrior Angel Castiel. They were sent to kill each other. They fall for each other instead. Dean likes to play tricks on Castiel sometimes. So does Castiel.

‘Destiel Cowboy AU.’

Dean and his brother are outlaws. They hunt down criminals and kill them, not wanting anything in return. Castiel is a sheriff who saw the Wanted sign for the brothers. He was going to be the one to put them behind bars where they belong permanently.

As much as Dean enjoyed the Cowboy story, that one was no good and when he met up with the other two, they said the same thing. It was beginning to look like they were never going to find Castiel.

That is, until Dean heard Castiel’s voice inside his head.

‘Dean. Help me. Where are you?’

Dean blinked. “Cas? Where are you?”

‘I do not know. It is Dark. Very dark and cold. I don’t know where I am. You must find me.’

“We will Cas! I promise.”

Sam and Gabe looked at him. “Dean what’s wrong?”

“I heard Cas.”

“You did? Do you know where he is?”

Dean shook his head. “He doesn’t even know where he is.”

“Well that doesn’t help us at all.”

“Can you try talking to him again? Ask him what he hears?”

Dean nodded. “Cas, can you hear me?”

‘I can hear you Dean.’

“Can you hear anything where you are Cas?”

‘I can hear… Women… One of them sounds like you. I think they are discussing what to do with me… They think I am a shifter.’

“Don’t worry Cas, we’re on our way to find you.”

‘Hurry Dean, I can hear them.’

"We're coming Cas, don't you worry. We're coming." He looked at Sam. "Cas said he heard women and one of them sounded like me. He said they were talking about what to do with him. We need to hurry. Right now. Which one sounds like what he's describing Sam?"

Sam looked at the list. "Uh... let me see... Oh I know... It's this one. Female Destiel AU."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means everything is the same except everyone who is a guy is a girl and everyone who is a girl is a guy."

"like Gender Swap?"

“I guess you could say that.”

“Well let’s go then yeah?”

“Alright. Let’s go find that door.”

Dean nodded and followed his brother and Gabriel to the door. He opened the door.

None of them saw it coming. The three of them had walked into the building. It was dark and they decided to split up to cover more ground to find Castiel.

It was even darker in the part of the building he was now in so he couldn’t see that someone was behind him and they were being very quiet.

They knocked him out and tossed him into a warded 'cage'. Which is where Cas being held in.

Dean didn’t even get a chance to react before he saw darkness.

Cas was shocked they found him and he's holding Dean. He managed to heal him.

“Cas...? Where... are we? Are you okay?”

"Ward cage... I'm not sure. I'm okay, just caught by these... Women."

“Who are they? What do they look like or want?”

Cas shrugged, "No idea... But it's clear they know I'm an angel or they're an expert in awarding."

“Do they really think this cage is going to hold me? Because I doubt it will.”

Cas blinked, "... Were you able to sense me? Or the location?"

“We got a lead that you might have been here.”

"So, you could not sense either... You wouldn't be able to leave the warding trap either." Cas sighed in disappointed to Dean for failing to understand.

“Wait... what? Why can’t I leave the cage? I’m human.”

"But you're married to me... Sort of connected. If you couldn't sense me or locating me, chances are you can't leave either." Cas thought he explained their bonded power between them, but he knew Dean forgets sometimes.

“Oh, Right... guess we’re both stuck here.”

Cas huffed, "Really?" He sarcastically commented.

“Don’t be a smart-ass Cas.”

Cas glared at him, "And you got yourself caught when trying to rescue me. Now, we need to hope our brothers can save us better than you can." He crossed his arms.

“Hey. I was trying to save your ass.”

"Yes... But you failed doing so. You're upset because it's one of the rules that if you can't rescue me without getting caught, you don't get sex for a week." Cas huffed, "I had plans for us in the bedroom, but guess I'll have to hold it off."

“Hey! I didn’t mean to get caught damn it! I want to have sex with you!”

What the hell was he saying? Did he even like Cas that way? Of course, he did. Sam didn’t know they were together so he told Cas to keep low profile so Sam wouldn’t find out.

Cas crossed his arms, "It's the rules you agreed to."

“I was half asleep when I agreed to them Cas.”

Cas shrugged, "You were still half awake when you agreed."

“Barely.”

Cas sighed, "We'll talk about this later, you're still not getting sex for a week."

“Why not. Come on Cas. This isn’t fair.”

Cas looked at him, "It's the only way to get you to stop getting yourself caught so easily while rescuing me. You know better and I'm not changing the rules. You want sex? You know how to change that."

“Not fair Cas. Not fair.”

Cas shrugged, "Rules are rules, you agreed either ways."

“Yeah. I don’t remember doing that.”

Cas hummed, "We'll go over the rules later."

“If we ever make it out of here alive. If there is a later.”

“Does Sam know that we’re together?”

“No, and I don’t want him to know yet. I’ll tell him when I am ready.”

“Do you think he already suspects that we are though?

“We’ll tell him together.”

“Yeah. We’ll tell him together. I think he’ll be happy.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. I do. I really do think so. He’ll probably be like, “finally.” Or something like that. I don’t know. I hope we get out of here.”

Cas looked at Dean, "I have a feeling we'll get out. Let's hope our brothers save us first."

“Yeah. Let’s hope they didn’t get themselves caught too.”

Cas snorted, "it's usually us rather than them."

“Why is it always us?”

"I have no idea." Cas shrugged.

"You two bitch like these two... Exactly the same." A woman walked up who has blue eyes and long wavy brown hair.

“Cas, why does she look like you?”

“I don’t know Dean, but I don’t think this is good.”

“Obviously it’s not good.”

The Blue-eyed woman came into the room with a green-eyed woman, the one Cas said that looked like him.

“Whoa... okay so this is freaky as hell.”

“It seems we are in a universe where everything is the same but it’s opposite.”

“Hey Cassie, what do we do with these two? Who do you think they are? Shifters or something?”

“No. I don’t think they’re shifters. They are from another universe. One different than ours.”

“How different?”

“Well for one, they are men.”

“Oh right. That’s the only difference is that they’re men. Nothing else different?”

“No, just that.”

“Well that tells us a lot. Not.”

Cassie sighed. “Deana, do you know if Sam and Gabriella captured the other two yet?”

“No, Sam said she’d call me if they got them.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Don’t touch my brother.”

Deana rolled her eyes. “Calm down Macho man. No one’s s going to hurt your brother.”

“What do you even want with us?”

“We want to know why you’re here.”

“We were coming to find him. A witch sent him here, so it was a rescue mission.”

“A rescue mission? Witch? Is that why he’s here?” Cassie asked as Deana’s phone rang. She answered.

“Hello? Oh hey Sam. Do you got them? Yeah. Thanks. See you soon.” She hung up.

“Well it looks like we got your brothers boys. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt them. That’s not what we want.”

“Then what do you want?”

“We want to get you back to your world and out of ours. It’s upsetting the balance and all that.”

“We came through a door. That’s how we got here.”

“Well, where’s the door now?”

“We don’t know. We would look if you just let us out of here you know.”

The two women share a look and Cassie opened the cage. Dean and Castiel step out of the cage.

“Thanks. Now let’s go find that door. Right after we get my brother and his Angel.”

The women nodded and led the way to where the others were being held at.

“Here we are gentlemen.” Deana said, as she opened the cage to let the other two out.

“Sorry for putting you in the cages. We were just being cautious. We didn’t know if you would hurt us or not.”

Dean waved her off. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. We would have done the same thing.”

“Really?”

“Well, Yeah. If we were in your position, we would have.”

“Hey Dean, let’s find the door now so we can go home now please?”

“Alright Sam, let’s go.”

“Um guys, I don’t want to alarm you… but we have a problem.”

“What is it now?”

“The door is gone.”

“What?”

“The door. It was here when we came in, and now it’s gone.”

Dean blinked. This wasn’t good at all. This was not good at all. They couldn’t be trapped here. They had to find a way home. There had to be a way out of here.

“We have to find that door. We must find it. It’s our only way out of here. If we don’t find that door, we can never go home. We would be stuck here, and I really don’t want that.” Dean said.

“No one wants that. We need to find the door before the portal closes and we’re all stuck here forever.” Sam said, looking at everyone.

It took them three weeks to find the door and when they finally walked through the portal, Dean took Castiel’s hand, looked at him and said,

”Found you.”


End file.
